Employment (album)
Employment is the debut studio album by English indie rock1 band Kaiser Chiefs, released in March 2005 on B-Unique Records. Employment takes its inspirations from the Britpop and new wave movements, 70's-era punk rock and Beach Boys-esque West Coast music. The album originally charted at number three in the UK Albums Chart on 13 March 2005, but charted at number two almost a year after its release, due to the band's success at the Brit Awards. Employment went on to become the fourth best-selling album in the United Kingdom that year. Contents 1 Background 2 Reception 3 Track listing 4 Charts and certifications 4.1 Weekly charts 4.2 Certifications 5 References Background It was Kaiser Chiefs themselves that chose to work with producer Stephen Street. According to Street he had been introduced to Nick Hodgson after an Ordinary Boys gig in which Kaiser Chiefs were the support act. Hodgson gave Street a demo CD and said that they would love to work with him.2 The band's new label B-Unique suggested they try a test session with Street. In mid-August 2004 they visited the producer at a basement studio space at Olympic Studios he was renting with engineer Cenzo Townsend and recorded "I Predict a Riot".2 According to manager James Sandom in an interview with HitQuarters, the album was recorded in a rush because the band were under very tight time constraints and touring at the time. As a result they did not have enough time to get to know Stephen Street and relax in his company.3 The motorbike that appears at the beginning of "Saturday Night" is owned and 'played' by Graham Coxon. The sleeve notes read "Graham Coxon's motorbike, (1935 Kaiser 'Chief' 750cc Manx TT Works Racer) appears courtesy of Transcopic Records". "Caroline, Yes" is named in reference to The Beach Boys' song "Caroline, No". The track's original working title was called "Hail to the Chief", according to Kaiser Chiefs' book A Record of Employment. A DVD titled Enjoyment, featuring music videos and live performances of the album's songs, was also released. Reception Rolling Stone (p. 76) - 4 stars out of 5 - "Danceable art-punk gems full of guitar fuzz, na-na-na choruses and boyish energy..." Spin (p. 62) - Ranked #19 in Spin's "40 Best Albums of 2005" - "A cohesive debut that recalls the glory days of Britpop and second-wave punk." Spin (p. 102) - "The quintet bash through nervy, synth-stoked guitar pop....With a dedication to daffy English humor and bouncy music-hall folderol that creates the illusion of cultural import." - Grade: B+ Entertainment Weekly (No. 814, p. 64) - "The Leeds five have polished their ability to craft catchy songs." - Grade: B Uncut (p. 105) - 4 stars out of 5 - "Employment is a gem...In the smart-pop steeplechase, Hot Hot Heat have got serious competition." Yahoo Music - "finally, a worthy successor to Blur." - 8/10 Mojo (p. 64) - Ranked #50 in Mojo's "The 50 Best Albums Of 2005" - "Ricky Wilson's cheeky chappies proved the power of knowing daftness." Mojo (p. 109) - 4 stars out of 5 - "Employing ill-fitting suits, tongue-in-cheek lyricism and a jerky guitar attack that smelts the classic rock canon into an infectious, head-spinning punch." Allmusic - 3.5 stars out of 5 - "Employment is an uneven but still very promising debut that suggests that one day the Kaiser Chiefs will pull off something even more ambitious." Track listing All songs written and composed by Ricky Wilson, Andrew White, Simon Rix, Nick Baines, and Nick Hodgson. No. Title Length 1. "Everyday I Love You Less and Less" 3:37 2. "I Predict a Riot" 3:53 3. "Modern Way" 4:03 4. "Na Na Na Na Naa" 3:01 5. "You Can Have It All" 4:35 6. "Oh My God" 3:35 7. "Born to Be a Dancer" 3:30 8. "Saturday Night" 3:27 9. "What Did I Ever Give You?" 4:09 10. "Time Honoured Tradition" 2:45 11. "Caroline, Yes" 4:13 12. "Team Mate" 3:24 showJapanese edition bonus tracks showLimited Edition Bonus Disc Charts and certifications Weekly charts Chart (2005-2006) Peak position Australian Albums (ARIA)4 60 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Flanders)5 19 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Wallonia)6 88 Dutch Albums (MegaCharts)7 12 French Albums (SNEP)8 133 German Albums (Offizielle Top 100)9 55 Irish Albums (IRMA)10 2 Spanish Albums (PROMUSICAE)11 97 Swedish Albums (Sverigetopplistan)12 40 UK Albums (OCC)13 2 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Greece (IFPI Greece)14 Gold 7,500 Ireland (IRMA)15 3× Platinum 45,000 United Kingdom (BPI)16 6× Platinum 2,048,26617 Summaries Europe (IFPI)18 2× Platinum 2,000,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone References 1.Jump up ^ "BBC - Seven Ages of Rock "What the World Is Waiting For"". Seven Ages of Rock. 2007. Retrieved 5 March 2011. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Interview with Stephen Street". HitQuarters. 27 Sep 2005. Retrieved 17 Nov 2010. 3.Jump up ^ "Interview with James Sandom". HitQuarters. 28 May 2007. Retrieved 17 Nov 2010. 4.Jump up ^ "Australiancharts.com – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment". Hung Medien. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment" (in Dutch). Hung Medien. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 6.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment" (in French). Hung Medien. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 7.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment" (in Dutch). Hung Medien. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 8.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment". Hung Medien. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 9.Jump up ^ "Officialcharts.de – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 10.Jump up ^ "GFK Chart-Track Albums: Week }, }". Chart-Track. IRMA. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment". Hung Medien. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment". Hung Medien. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 13.Jump up ^ "Official Albums Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 14.Jump up ^ "Greek album certifications – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment" (in Greek). IFPI Greece. Retrieved 25 April 2014. 15.Jump up ^ "Irish album certifications – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment". Irish Recorded Music Association. Retrieved 25 April 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "British album certifications – Kaiser Chiefs – Employment". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 17 March 2016. Enter Employment in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select album in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 17.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (7 April 2014). "Official Charts Analysis: Kaiser Chiefs almost double previous album's sales to hit No.1". Music Week. Intent Media. Retrieved 17 March 2016. (subscription required (help)). 18.Jump up ^ "IFPI Platinum Europe Awards – 2005". International Federation of the Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 25 April 2014. Category:2005 albums Category:2005 debut albums Category:Kaiser Chiefs albums Category:Albums produced by Stephen Street